Soul Songs
by fandomsforever2000
Summary: One Shot. In Charms class everyone was finding their soul song. What will Harry's soul song (or songs) be? Find out.


I don't own Harry Potter or these songs.

Third Person:

All the third years were in Charms class.

"What do you think were're going to learn today?" Hermione whispered.

"Beats me." Ron shrugged.

Professor Snape came in.

"Professor Flitwick is sick today so I'm going to have to teach you," Everyone started whispering, "You are going to learn the soul song spell. The soul song spell sings out the song that suits your soul the most. It can't lie, so the song will be correct. It is rare to get more then one song. The most songs someone ever had was seven, and he has Multiple Personality Order. The indication is 'Anima Carmen'. Start practicing the wand movements." He barked out.

"What do you think yours will be Ron and Hermione?" Questioned Harry.

"I don't know." They both replied.

"What about yours, mate." Asked Ron.

"I believe I already know the type of song it will be." Answered Harry stiffly.

"Potter! You can go first." Yelled Professor Snape.

"Ok" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Professor Snape asked, sharply.

"I said yes Professor Snape" He said.

"Get going then!" Snape replied.

"Anima Carmen!" Harry yelled.

A male voice and guitar come on.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

 _Do you ever feel out of place,_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you?_

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you're screaming?_

Most people were confused with these lines while one or two others gasped.

Professor Snape started thinking maybe the Golden Boy didn't have such a perfect life after all.

Then he buried the thought.

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

People were starting to understand while Harry had a few tears running down his face.

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over?_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _While deep inside you're bleeding_

Hermione and Ron were thinking along the lines of why didn't they notice.

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

Ron and everyone who turned on him in fourth year felt guilty.

 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

Harry was softly sobbing after it finished, when suddenly another male voice and guitar came.

 _I woke up, it was 7_

 _Waited 'til 11_

 _Just to figure out that no one would call_

 _I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

 _What's another night all alone?_

Hermione and Ron were feeling a little bit guilty at these words.

 _When you're spending everyday on your own_

 _And here it goes_

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Having more fun than me tonight_

Snape was starting to understand that Harry didn't have a perfect home life like he thought.

 _And maybe when the night is dead,_

 _I'll crawl into my bed_

 _I'm staring at these 4 walls again_

 _I'll try to think about the last time_

 _I had a good time_

 _Everyone's got somewhere to go_

 _And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

 _And here it goes_

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Having more fun than me_

Several people were thinking did Harry really feel like that.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

 _Don't fit in with anybody_

 _How did this happen to me?_

 _Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

 _And every night is the worst night ever_

 _I'm just a kid [repeat x5]_

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

 _I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

 _I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

 _Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

 _Having more fun than me tonight_

 _I'm all alone tonight_

 _Nobody cares tonight_

 _Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Hermione and Ron were comforting Harry who was sobbing a hardier.

Surely this is all, thought Snape, I'm starting to think his childhood is like mine was.

 _He walks to school with the lunch she packed_

 _Nobody knows what he's holdin' back_

 _Wearin' the same clothes he wore yesterday_

 _He hides the bruises with baggy clothes_

Some people gasped and thought how horrible that was.

 _The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask_

 _It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

 _Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

 _Sometimes he wishes he was never born_

"Harry surely you don't think that" Asked Hermione anxiously.

Harry looked away.

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _He stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that he can't rise above_

 _But his dreams give him wings_

 _And he flies to a place where he's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

 _Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

 _The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights_

 _A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

 _When morning comes it'll be too late_

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _He stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that he can't rise above_

 _But his dreams give him wings_

 _And he flies to a place where he's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

 _A statue stands in a shaded place_

 _An angel boy with an upturned face_

 _A name is written on a polished rock_

 _A broken heart that the world forgot_

Snape now knew for certain that Harry wasn't spoiled and didn't have a perfect home life.

He knew that he had a home life very similar to his, perhaps even worse.

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _He stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that he can't rise above_

 _But his dreams give him wings_

 _And he flies to a place where he's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

Hermione and Ron were rubbing Harry back while he was full out crying.

People were sorry they just believed he had a perfect life.

And that was that.


End file.
